grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2014
Your official home for the Löwen Games Check the current standings at Challonge! Selection Sunday (March 16) Referee-reporters were chosen. These people let us know the outcome of all the matches by deciding who will win and writing a brief synopsis of the match. Referee-Reporters Matches will be assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. *Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) *Dragonfighter1 (talk) *Roacher27 (talk) * Standings/Results Results will be most accurate at the end of each round. Teams that won in the first 14 don't get a higher seeding because they have an extra win and teams who lost in the first 14 are automatically tied for last place. Teams that lost in the round of 64 are one place ahead of teams who lost in the first 14 even if they each have 1 loss. ACCURATE AS OF MARCH 21, 10:37 AM PST =Matches= Coverage of the matches will be posted below as they are completed. Please do not change the outcomes of any matches below once they are posted. First Fourteen (March 18-19) March 18 Waage vs. Eisbiber Fuchsbau vs. Wütende Taube Kasipepo vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Malin Fatal vs. Glühenvolk Rotznasig Carcaju vs. Mauzhertz Gefrierengeber vs. Weasel Wesen Scharfblicke vs. Seltenvogel March 19 Nilpferd vs. Genio innocuo Drang-Zorn vs. Stangebär Chinese Dragon Wesen vs. Reinigen Skalengeck vs. Musai Naiad vs. Human Waschbar vs. ''Faeteo fatalis Spinnetod vs. Seelengut Round of 64 (March 20-21) 'Due to an unforeseen accident, several matches scheduled for March 20th have been postponed until a new cage can be erected. '''Update: The cage has been fixed, and yesterday's missed matches will occur tonight. Though many will not have a resting day, the fights will be as scheduled tomorrow, and any remaining fights from today that were affected will be squeezed in tomorrow or tonight as time allows. ' March 20 Dämonfeuer vs. Waage Balam vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Trasque Skalenzahne vs. Coyotl R: R27 Manticore vs. Fuchsbau R: R27 Raub-Kondor vs. Yaguaraté R: BTW Hadosheru vs. Kasipepo Jägerbar vs. Wildermann Koschie vs. Glühenvolk Höllentier vs. Shnabeltiermörder R: BTW Hässlich vs. Rotznasig Carcaju R: R27 Minotaur vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Weasel Wesen R: BTW Rißfleisch vs. El Cucuy R: R27 Siegbarste vs. Scharfblicke Mordstier vs. Mellifer March 21 Murciélago vs. Nilpferd R: PDX Schakal vs. Geier R: R27 Königschlange vs. Pflichttreue R: DF1 Endezeichen Grimm vs. Krampus R: BTW Wildesheer vs. Drang-Zorn R: R27 Steinadler vs. Blutbad R: BTW Nuckelavee vs. Chinese Dragon Wesen R: DF1 Dickfellig vs. Bauerschwein R: PDX Cracher-Mortel vs. Musai R: BTW Hundjäger vs. Lebensauger R: R27 Sorglosgör vs. Naiad R: DF1 Wendigo vs. Ziegevolk R: PDX Fuchsteufelwild vs. Waschbar R: PDX Aswang vs. Lausenschlange R: DF1 Mauvais Dentes vs. Spinnetod R: R27 Taureus-Armenta vs. Frosch Schleimig R: BTW Quarterfinals (March 22-23) March 22 Waage vs. Klaustreich Klaustreich has multiple injuries and open wounds that could affect him in his next fight. Waage has suffered quite severe burns, it is not known if they will hamper her. R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: DF1 Kasipepo vs. Jägerbar Kasipepo will be standing on two very sore (broken?) legs and has very sore ribs. Jägerbar has a bruise on her cheek, and no make-up to hide it. R: R27 Koschie vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. Hexenbiest Hexenbiest has requested that her broken fingernail be recorded as an injury. R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 Siegbarste vs. Mordstier R: BTW March 23 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW Sweet Sixteen (March 27-28) March 27 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: R27 March 28 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: DF1 Elite Eight (March 29-30) March 29 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW March 30 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 Final Four (April 5) ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW Final Championship Match (April 7) ? vs. ? R: DF1